


A Heart-to-Heart

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Patton loves Remus, but the only problem is that he's not sure that Remus likes him back. After his attempt for a serious conversation about his emotions gets shot down, he kisses him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159





	A Heart-to-Heart

Patton loved people, that was his thing! He loved everyone, at least a little. He even loved people that Roman and Logan took much longer to love. He had loved Virgil before either of them, he had loved Deceit before either of them, and he had loved Remus before either of them. But… As of late, Patton was starting to feel like he had developed a deeper love, a love that went beyond platonic and his friendly kisses and cuddles. A truly romantic love. And that romantic love was for Remus.

Remus, the side it took everyone far longer than usual to love as just a friend. Remus, the one who's very existence used to scare Patton more than anything. Remus, who was… more than charming in his own way. Remus, who Patton just knew wanted attention but didn't know how to obtain it in a normal fashion. Remus, who Patton found himself loving more and more everyday.

But Remus… Well Patton was uncertain that Remus loved him back. Sure, he made some- rather explicit jokes about him and his fellow sides given the chance, but never had Patton seen Remus give an inkling to any romantic feelings towards anyone. And it just hurt Patton more because he knew that he and Remus were growing closer together, just… not in the way Patton wanted. They'd talk for hours late at night when all the others were asleep and sneak into the imagination to make the coolest worlds and stories that Patton had ever laid eyes on.

But none of it was enough. Patton felt selfish for wanting more, he really did. He thought that he ought to be thankful just to have Remus as a friend, and he was, but.. he just couldn't help wanting more.

Patton's mind was whirling with these very thoughts as he and Remus sat on the couch together talking. It was exactly 2:47 AM according to a little digital clock that sat in the kitchen. He had been trying to listen to Remus talk about- something for the life of him he could not remember, but ended up staring at the space above his head at the clock.

"Remus?" Patton asked once Remus was finally slowing what he was talking about. He was sitting with his legs crossed and his cheek resting in the palm of his hand. The moment he had said the other side's name, Remus had stopped talking and directed his full attention to Patton. "I think…" He started, taking his face out of his hand and sitting up straighter. "I think we need to have a heart-to-heart.

For one moment there was a serious look on Remus' face, but with how fast it was replaced by a grin, Patton was sure he must have imagined it. "You mean like those thoracopagus twins that are born connected?" He pushed back the white streak of his hair, ultimately just making it look more messy. "A lot of times babies born like that have conjoined hearts!"

And there went his moment, Patton rubbed his fist under his glasses at his eye while Remus went on talking about the mortality rate of twins connected at heart. He was tired and Remus not even giving him a chance to work in what he wanted to say just made him more tired, but in a different way. He felt emotionally tired. Suddenly, with how tired as he was, Patton felt mad. He felt mad and sad and he just wished that he could get that across to Remus, to tell him.

Patton felt his eyes sting with fresh, hot tears and before he even knew what he was doing, he had reached forward and grabbed Remus by his shash and pulled him into a kiss. He felt his tears run down his cheeks and Remus go stiff against him. He hated to be doing this, but he also hated it when he pulled away. "I'm.. I'm sorry," He sniffled, letting go of Remus' shash. He moved to wipe the tears from under his glasses. "I shouldn't of done that, I just-"

But before Patton could finish what he was saying, Remus had grabbed his wrist away from his face and pulled him into another kiss. This time it was Patton's turn to stiffen in surprise, but he quickly melted into Remus' touch. He was still crying though for he could feel his tears against Remus' cheeks.

When they both pulled away, short of breath they just looked at each other like they had never seen each other before. Finally, Patton whispered, "What did you do that for?"

"Kiss you?" Remus returned his question with a question. When Patton nodded in response he let go of the other side's wrist to put his hand on his cheek and to wipe away his tears with his thumb. "What took you so long to kiss  _ me?" _

Patton opened his mouth and closed it again, his mind was foggy. He still felt tired but crying and the kiss had made him feel even more sleepy. He leaned into Remus' touch and sighed, his glasses tipping on the side of his face. "I don't know… I didn't want to kiss you if you didn't like me, but I was just so mad and-" He pulled his face out of Remus' hand. "You never gave off the impression that you  _ like-liked  _ me."

"I've always  _ like-liked _ you!" Remus said, dropping his hand. "I just don't know how to show it, I didn't want to scare you and gross you out like I used to. And you're already lovey dovey- I thought it was your usual lovey dovey." He smiled brightly, "Not a better lovey dovey."

Patton smiled softly, he grabbed Remus' hand and held it. "I guess it is a better lovey dovey… Thank you for trying not to scare me."

A pink tinge rose in Remus' cheeks and he squeezed Patton's hand, slowly pulling the other side closer so that he could hold him. "So you like me?" He whispered.

"Of course," Patton looked up at Remus, his smile growing. "I love you, Remus." He squeezed his hand and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"I love you too, Patton, but.." Remus hesitated, "You know I can't love you in all the ways that one of the other sides can."

Patton's smile faltered, "What do you mean? You're loving me perfectly right now."

A sheepish smile pulled at Remus lips, "Despite all of the incredibly lurid sex jokes I make I…" He shrugged his softly, clicking his tongue. "I'm not into sex that much, at all, really."

"Oh." Patton nodded, his curls falling into his face. "So?"

"So?" Remus echoed, bemusedly. "That doesn't bother you that you can't get the best dick in Thomas' mind?"

With a soft sigh, Patton shook his head. "The only thing that bothered me was your word choice there. I don't.. Sex isn't important. I'm just happy to love you. I don't need more than that." He smiled.

And then Remus kissed Patton so fast that he didn't even see it happen. All that Patton knew is that Remus' lips were on his and they were holding hands and that he was hoping it would never end.

"I love you, Patton," Remus whispered, breaking away from the kiss. Their lips were still close, nearly touching. "I just want you to know that, once and for all."

Patton giggled, pressing his forehead softly against Remus'. "I know, I love you too."

"And I'd kill anyone for you,  _ anyone,  _ really. You say the word and they're gone."

"You don't- don't do-" But before Patton could finish what he was saying, Remus joined their lips again and he didn't bother to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I suddenly got this idea last night? Don't know where it came from??
> 
> Also I can't believe I used to hate Remus, like wow. I love him now! Same with Dee!!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!!


End file.
